headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
PumpKill
PumpKill is a Character added in Update 5.0. He is the 62nd Character in Head Soccer, and he also is a Non-Country Character. He was added along with WatermelBot. He is also a 5 Stars Character. Appearance PumpKill looks like an orange pumpkin, with cut out eyes and mouth, so that he looks like a Halloween pumpkin. Every once in a while he opens his mouth, and both his mouth and eyes light up. A very remarkable detail is that in the Player select screen it is not his first, but his second appearance shown (power button effect). Power Button Effect When the Power Button is hit, there seems to be pressure that builds up inside PumpKill. He turns white and shows cracks, and then PumpKill's head will explode and release all energy at once in the form of a giant Halloween pumpkin. When the opponent gets hit by this pumpkin of energy, he will get launched in the air and then, falling down, become unconscious. PumpKill would then have a devilish, cunning face carved into his head and claws. He looks a bit darker then in his first appearance and wears a black, wavy cape. In his Power Button Effect State, the upper part of his head is loose and the mass inside of his head seems to boil. Every 3 seconds PumpKill opens his mouth and he gets "hypno eyes." His head opens and two pumpkin bats come out. They fly towards the opponent and can knock him back and hurt him, but aren't able to knock him out. Power Shots Air Shot: Pumpkin Shot He buries into the ground and two hands appear with a pumpkin in it. The hands will squash the pumpkin sending pumpkin bits everywhere while he says, "PumpKil or Pumpkin kill." (I can't tell which one.) The ball also flies into the goal, because it's in all the pumpkin bits. The "real" ball is in the one, that is shot straight to opponent's goal, but other balls can also score. If opponent gets hit by a pumpkin bit, he/she is covered with pumpkin and cannot move for a second. This Power Shot lasts for 3''' seconds. Ground Shot: Pumpkin Gunk Shot PumpKill simply vomits out some pumpkin gunk and the ball is somewhere inside the gunk. When your opponent touches the gunk he/she will disappear and the ball will always end in the goal. You must counter it, but this can be hard, but not for computer-controlled Characters. It only lasts for '''1 second. Counter Attack: Grim Reaper Shot He turns into the grim reaper, with a scythe and large cape, and flies to the goal. If you block the shot, you get executed and your head will roll away from your legs. The ball falls on the ground and PumpKill can easily score, since it is the Middle-Sized Ball. It lasts for 2 seconds. Costume: Medusa Costume Pumpkill wears the Medusa Costume, which shoots diagonal lasers from time to time, which transform you into a stone statue like one in Easter Island. It costs 3,500,000 points and is an SS Rank Costume. Unlock Requirements Complete Death Mode or pay 6,100,000 points. The best character to use to get him is France because there are obstacles and his power shot will make the ball go under the traps. History Video Here is a video of PumpKill. Trivia * He is a reference to Jack-o'-lantern from Halloween. * He is the first vegetable Character in Head Soccer. * He is the fourth Character with animated eyes. The first were China, Z and WatermelBot. * PumpKill is the only character whose normal appearance is not how he looks in the Player select screen. In the Select menu, PumpKill's power button effect appearance is shown. * He is the 5th character that has an animated mouth, the others are Hong Kong, Czech Republic, Georgia, WatermelBot, Bulgaria, Fiji and Mongolia. * He is the last boss on Death Mode at Stage 30. Category:Non-Countries Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Update 5.0 Category:Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Animated Characters Category:Bald Characters Category:Bosses in Death Mode Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Characters that Own a Standard Costume